


Remind Me

by QDS



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-06
Updated: 2003-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QDS/pseuds/QDS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo reminds Hakkai daily of many things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remind Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynndyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/gifts).



> \- for her birthday a few years back.

"Don't look at it like that."

Hakkai twirls, again, the blood-red strands, and turns on his trained smile. "Yes?"

Gojyo sighs. "You're remembering."

Hakkai reaches up and strokes Gojyo's face. "I remember everyday, just by looking at you."

Gojyo gulps. All Hakkai feels is his own emptiness and the slippery smoothness of Gojyo's… hair on his fingers.

Gojyo closes his eyes, drawing Hakkai closer. "I'm alright being your memento."

He softens his words with a chuckle.

They kiss, deeply, and Hakkai sighs. In his memory, mahjong and laughter rest easily against blood.

Perhaps one day Gojyo will understand, and smile.

~~  
"And this is how you remind of what I really am…" – Nickelback, How You Remind Me


End file.
